The Rabbit, The Ox, and The Marshmallow
by Alfirin-Lover
Summary: His meddlesome father just had to send him to Japan to live with his step-sisters. He didn't know that this unfortunate move, would turn very fortunate indeed. He never thought he could be gay, let alone in love with two guys at once! *Hiatus*


**Title: **The Rabbit, The Ox, and The Marshmallow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Pairings: **Hatsuharu/Momiji/OC

**Warnings:** This story contains yaoi, or male/male couples, underage sexual acts. If this offends you, don't read.

**Word Count:** 1,477

**Summary:** His meddlesome father just had to send him to Japan to live with his step-sisters. He didn't know that this unfortunate move, would turn very fortunate indeed. He never thought he could be gay, let alone in love with two guys at once! Poor Nathan just doesn't know what to do.

**A/N:** I've been working on this story with my friend Annie since summer. I'm just now getting around to typing it up and uploading it. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Especially since I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now ;) Please review!

* * *

"Nathan!" Two female voices called out at the same time. A sandy blond haired teen walked out of the terminal and towards the two young ladies. The thinnest of the two had shoulder length, wavy blond hair and hazel blue eyes. The more curvy of the two had layered short, staight, dark brown hair and hazel green eyse. Both had glasses. They were holding onto a large sign with the words 'Welcome Nathan!' in neon sharpie. The boy rolled his eyes and joined the overly excited girls tugging his suitcase behind him.

"Nathan you've gotten so tall!" The blond gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We've missed you so much," the brunette exclaimed, hugging him tightly and blinking back tears of her own.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy, Nathan, muttered pushinghis sisters away and looking at the ground in embarrassment. He had been sent to Japan by his father to stay with his stepsisters for the year. They seemed excited by the idea, but he wasn't nearly as excited about moving to a foreign country with stepsisters he barely knew to go to a school full of kids he'd never met. Excited would not be the word to describe him...

~O~o~O~

"The house is absolutely beautiful! You'll love it, it has its own private dojo, Nathan! I'll have to call our cousins Kazuma, Yuki, and Kyo to come over sometime. They're all into martial arts, and I'm pretty sure Kazuma-kun is a black belt in Judo!" Annette explained. Nathan's eyes lit up, but he didn't say anything.

The car ride to Annette and Desiree's (or Momo and Kana as they insisted quite vigorously) house was awkward. With Momo or Kana trying to get Nathan to talk, and failing magnificently, the only thing they could get out of him was 'I don't care,' when asked what he wanted for dinner.

"Oh!" Kana exclaimed. "We're here! Our Uncle Kenichi gave our mother this house when he passed away. They were twins, but their mother took okaa-san away after six years for some reason. But okaa-san and Uncle kept in touch secretly by sending letters. Okaa-san had gone back to france where obaa-san was from." She said all of this while helping Nathan with his things. "You'll be a first year at my school right? Then you'll be in the same class as our cousins Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma! I should introduce you to them at school on Monday so that you know someone your own age! I'll be a third year. Also Kyo and Yuki are second years at our school. If you ever need anything just ask Yuki, he's in the student council." Again, she said all of this in under two minutes all the while carrying his stuff into the house, taking her shoes off motioning Nathan to do the same, and taking him upstairs. "Your room is down the hall, right at the end on your left. You have your own bathroom through another door in the corner. I've set up a futon for you, as we haven't gotten you a bed yet. Your closet is behind the sliding doors, and dinner is in half an hour. And I think that's it, go ahead and get settled! I hope you like curry." And with that , Kana handed Nathan his things and headed down stairs.

Sighing, he reluctantly went to his room. "I want to go home." Nathan repeated for the n-th time that day, thankfully his sisters were busy making dinner and has decided to actually leave him in peace to unpack. Nathan relished the silence as he pulled the last of his items from his trunk, a photo of him with his old friends from America. Friends he would probably never see again thanks to his meddlesome father. Just because he was having trouble with the school bully didn't mean he had to be transfered, especially not to a different country half-way around the world! God, he would give anything to go back! He didn't want to be in Japan and he didn't want to spend time with step-sisters that had abandoned him and his father after their mother died. He didn't love them and they didn't love him even though they tried to pretend otherwise.

"Nathan! Dinner!" Anne- no scratch that- Momo's voice floated up to him from the hallway snapping him out of his internal rant. Shaking his head the boy shoved the picture under his pillow and forced a half smile on his face as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Did you get everything unpacked?" Momo asked once her step-brother reached her, he looked happier but for some reason it didn't reach his eyes. She frowned slightly, but didn't force the issue.

"Yep," Nathan answered simply, sitting down at the table and quickly filling his plate. He wanted to get this dinner over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. He should have known that Kana would make that impossible.

"So I invited Momiji and Haru for dinner, but I guess Haru vandalize the class room again, so he's in detention. But Momiji said he would come! He should be here any minute and I just know you'll love him Nathan!" She gushed in excitement, practically bouncing up and down where she sat. Only the sound of the door bell saved him from whatever she was about to say next, instead he was almost rendered deaf as Kana let out an excited squeal and jumped up to answer the door.

"Momiji-kun! Come in, come in! Just have a seat next to Nathan." Kana's loud voice drifted into the dining room. Nathan froze when he heard what she said. 'Oh my god, why? Why ? ' Then came in this short, blond haired, blue eyed... thing. It didn't even look old enough to be in middle school, let alone highschool!

"Konbanwa, Na-chan! I'm Momiji Sohma!" The blond 'thing' said to Nathan. He looked up at... Momiji from his plate.

"Good evening Momiji-san." He looked back down at his plate. 'Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone...'

"I guess Na-chan doesn't like to talk much. But that's ok, Momiji can talk enough for both of us!"

Nathan barely suppressed a groan at the blond's words, the urge to either run or beat his head against a wall was growing by the second.

"Kana says you're gonna be attending our school too! I think you'll really like it! Haru and I will show you everything you need to know, Haru's my cousin by the way, you'll like him! Just don't be afraid 'cause he only goes black if he's upset or if Kyo's around! Kyo's my cousin too, but you won't like him 'cause he's mean." The 'Thing' finally decided the need for oxygen out weighed Nathan's need to hear his extended family tree. Grasping his chance, Nathan excused himself, carried his plate to the sink, and ran upstairs.

"Sorry about that Momiji, he's been acting like that since he got here. I'm sure he's just tired from jet lag, he'll be back to his old self by Monday." Momo explained apologetically frowning in the direction Nathan disappeared.

"It's ok Momo-chan! I bet he'll open up to me in no time!" Momiji exclaimed as optimistically as ever, causing Momo to smile and Kana to giggle happily.

"I know you can, which is why we invited you and Haru for dinner," Momo explained as she began clearing the table.

"That and everyone loves a good three-way!" Kana shrieked, laughing hysterically at Momo and Momiji's horrified expressions.

"I could never do that! Akito would kill him!" The bouncy blond cried, shaking his head.

"But you didn't deny that it was true!" Kana pointed out gleefully.

"W-w-well, you s-see..." Momiji stuttered, his face aflame as he stared at the table top.

"Momiji, do you have a little crush on our dear Na-chan?" Kana demanded, a grin stretching across her face. The small blond's face lit up even brighter as he frantically shook his head back and forth.

"I gotta go, Haru wanted to see me about stuff... so I gotta go." He mumbled grabbing his things and practically racing out the door.

"You know Momo, I think I was right." Kana giggled, watching Momiji race down the sidewalk out the window.

Upstairs Nathan watched as Momiji ran down the street and disappeared around the corner. Dubbing it safe, he slowly crept down to the kitchen, thankfully Momo and Kana had retreated into the living room to giggle about stupid nothings that probably had to do with him. Right now, he could care less, he was hungry for _American_ food and he had his first day of school tomorrow, which meant he had to sleep sometime tonight. Sighing, he fixed himself a sandwich and snuck back upstairs locking his door behind him.


End file.
